nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixel
Pixel is a main character in the Nick Jr. series LazyTown. He is voiced by Kobie Powell, who also provided the voice for most Nick Jr. sound bites and promos from 2004 to 2009. Appearance Pixel has red-orange hair. He usually wears a shirt with his name printed on the front, baggy jeans, black/white sneakers, a blue visor with silver antennae, and a belt containing various gadgets. Personality Pixel is a computer genius and inventor who is almost always in his lab. He loves to create different gadgets that keep him from doing physical activities himself, such as a machine that automatically ties his shoes or one that plays sports for him. When he is not coming up with a new idea for an invention, he usually plays one of his many video games. He has a crush on Stephanie and will usually only play outside if she is there. Pixel represents antisocial behavior and too much time on the computer. Because of his obsession with technology, he is not well-prepared for relationships in the real world. He is the oldest of the kids at ten years old. Part of his official description is as follows: "Pixel nearly short-circuits when faced with a simple question like: 'What’s your favorite color?' Or how he feels about Stephanie. He has such a crush; he almost can’t talk around her. Talk about computer malfunction!" Relationships * Stephanie - Pixel has a crush on Stephanie, but she doesn't seem to notice. The official show website states that he admires her for how she makes friends so easily and has no trouble communicating with people. In the first episode "Welcome to LazyTown", Pixel is distracted from his video game when Ziggy brings Stephanie into his room. Trixie and Stingy think this is really odd, since he is so obsessed with winning games. A magical sound effect plays when he looks at her for the first time. From then on, there are a few minor references to Pixel's crush. One example is in "Pixelspix", when Pixel takes a candid photo of Stephanie, scans it, and places it on his webpage. When he and Ziggy watch a music video with her in it, Pixel says "She can groove! She’s so cool." Later, in the episode "Dear Diary", Trixie gives Pixel a rude note that she thinks is from Stephanie's diary. Pixel reads it and angrily says, "My second worst friend is...Pixel?! Oh, crash my hard drive! Where'd you get this?" * Ziggy - Pixel and Ziggy are good friends. Ziggy comes over to Pixel's house more than the other kids. Although Pixel does not really understand people, he seems to like spending time with Ziggy. * Trixie - Pixel and Trixie seem to have a neutral relationship. They do not have one-on-one interactions very often. * Stingy - Like the other characters, Pixel is usually annoyed by Stingy. However, they work together in the episode "Birthday Surprise" when Robbie divides the town with a wall and they must figure out why. Trivia *In the stage show Áfram Latibær, which inspired the TV series, Pixel was fair-skinned and had neon green hair. Gallery Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Binoculars.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Computer.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Woodworking.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Sports Day.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Winter.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel Book.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:LazyTown Category:Males Category:LazyTown characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Nick Jr. characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with red hair Category:African-American